Pay Attention to ME
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: The Italy brothers are hanging out with Reader-chan and Lovino is becoming jealous of the attention that Feliciano is recieving.


I don't feel like I did a very good job on this, bit please let me know what you think. Your opinion helps a lot...

It was like every other day over at the Vargas residence. Feliciano was in his artistic mode and Lovino was settled down on the couch, scowling at his brother as you watched Feliciano's skilled hands blend the colors on the easel like magic. You carefully observed his work to collect some skills of your own in hopes to impress him with what he taught you. You also hoped to impress Lovino in hopes that he'd find your talents quite exquisite. Impressing him was your main objective.  
You carefully examined Feliciano's canvas as he dabbed and blended hues of orange, pink, red and purple together in a rainbow of light expressed on the stiff frame.

"Oh, Feli, that's beautiful."

"Grazie, bella. I'm so happy to share this with you. It means a lot to me since Lovi doesn't really enjoy my art and Grandpa Rome isn't here with us."

You felt kind of bad for him. There was barely anybody he could share his talent with that was around. It was mainly you while Ludwig was away on business.

"I feel bad that Luddy isn't with you," you sighed.

"Oh, don't worry," he perked. "He always comes back."

"Hmph, what if he doesn't, you idiot?" Lovino always had to put his statements against Ludwig in.

You heard Feliciano whimper at the thought of Ludwig abandoning him for whatever reason.

"Lovi! Don't scare Feli! You know how much he loves Ludwig."

Lovino just scoffed. "I don't trust that damn potato bastard."

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the canvas. You carefully observed Feliciano add in blue hues to the bottom half of the canvas, illuminating the appearance of the water of the crystal clear ocean surrounding the beautiful streets of Venice, Italy.

"I feel like I'm there," you chimed, leaving in closer to capture every detail up close of the painting.

"Maybe someday, I could take you there, and we can tour together."

You payed no attention to Lovino, but he was furious at the gesture his little brother made towards you. He didn't like the fact that you spent so much time with his annoying little brother and not him.

"I'd love too." Lovino's heart shuttered at your words. He hated it so much. He wanted you all to himself and his brother to stay out of it.  
'Oh, why does she do this to me,' he thought. 'Why can't she be mine alone? Why does my stupid brother have to always get in the way? I wish I could just tell her...Ti amo.'

His scowl slowly faded when your form popped into his thoughts. Oh how he wanted to run his fingers through your (h/l),(h/c) hair and look past your elegant (e/c) eyes and be able to tell you how much he loves you without even speaking. He wanted you to love him the way he loved you.

He looked back to you and Feliciano, paying more attention to you than anything else. Then he noticed something off. It was something draped around your shoulders like a thick scarf, keeping your delicate neck warm under its embrace. But it wasn't a scarf at all. It was...his brothers arm.

Rage boiled in Lovino's head. He couldn't believe was he was seeing. His precious _ was being touched by his younger sibling. How could you even allow it yourself?

immediately, he stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door and capturing Feliciano's and your attention.

"Lovi?" Feliciano questioned aloud.

You gazed upon the staircase that lead to the second floor wondering what had gotten into Lovino.

"I'll go check on him and see what's wrong," you said.

Feliciano went back to painting with a smile on his face.

You walked upstairs and stood before Lovino's bedroom door. You inhaled deeply and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. You slowly opened the door to find Lovino laying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow, crying...

"Lovi, what's wrong?" you asked.

He didn't respond.

"Lovi?"

His crying was put to a halt and his face was revealed from the pillow.

"_...do you know what it's like to watch the one you love break your heart?"

"Huh?"

Lovino sat up and rested his feet firmly on the floor. You sat down right next to him on his bed then he gestured you to come closer.

"_, I...I hate watching my idiot brother touch you in any way. I want you to spend time with me and only me. I wish it would be me to wrap my arms around you. Not Feli."

You had no idea how to respond. Lovino had sounded like he was confessing to you about his true feelings, which he was. How were you to respond to that?

"I guess what I'm trying to say it...Ti amo."

Lovino leaned in close to your face, close enough to feel the very first layer of skin on his lips. He seemed to hesitate going further, so you boldly leaned in more to fully connect your lips with his. He was stunned at first but eventually relaxed and deepened the kiss by letting one of his hands rest at your waist and the other holding your head so he could press his lips more firmly against yours. You took in his warm sent and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down until he was above you, your lips never parting.

He suprised you when his tongue begged for entry to your mouth, making you gasp and allow him access to your mouth. He invaded your oral doorway with his wet appendage and explored every corner. As a playful act of rebellion your tongue forcefully pushed his towards the exit of your mouth but he forced his way back in, bringing a war for territory. You were no match for his skilled muscle and you had no other way but to surrender your small bit of land to him. As his tongue traced every detail, your hand trailed to his shirt and slowly undid the buttons. He detached from your mouth to remove his shirt and you gazed upon his glorious form. His even skin was smooth and flawless as ever that you couldn't help but run your hand down his abdomen. He lets a low moan of satisfaction escape through his teeth and you just smile at his sign for you to continue.  
You continue to ghostly trace your fingers over his even flesh, working your way down dangerously close to the awaiting organ within his pants.  
His eyes snapped wide open and started at you with such lust and hunger for the love he so craved everyday you visited. The pleasure he felt was expressed within the deep shades of amber-green that bursted out of his eyelids. It almost felt like his lust was rubbing off on you just by looking into those brilliant eyes of his.

"_, I really do love you," he hums into your ear.

Your lips curved upward in a shy gesture. "Lovi, I love you too."

His eyes widened with contempt and relief that you felt the same way he did about you. His large hands brush your cheek to shovel away your hair. His nearly purple lips connect to yours once more to seal his love. He decides to spread his love by letting his lips take your neck with gentle nips at your sensitive nerves. The pleasurable sounds that evacuate your mouth only seem to encourage Lovino to continue even more. His lips latch onto that one spot on your neck making sensual shivers run down your spine and throughout your entire body.

"Nngh~ Lovi!" you moaned. You could feel your nerves sparking, causing heat to radiate off the surface of your skin.

Lovino's hands trace the thread of your (color) t-shirt before allowing his thumb to crawl under the hem. His thumb fondles with your petite waist before gripping your shirt and pulling it up just over your chest. It may have been a warm day but the air felt cold against your almost completely naked upper half. You shivered at the chilled dust rested upon your body. Lovino lied his chest rest at your abdomen, allowing his face access to your open chest.

"Aah~!" You were startled when you felt his skilled oral appendage touch in between your breasts.

Looking down you saw Lovino's honey-glazed eyes pierce yours with an innocent, lustful gaze that almost made you die. How could you resist such a beautiful face like his? He really was quite handsome, but in that exact position he looked irresistible.

"L-Lovino~ ngh!" His lips wrapped around the highest peak of your beast and shielded it from the cold air. His hand reached for the other and pinched it painfully hard.

"AAH!" you screamed in pain.

Lovino let go of your completely, feeling horrible for being too rough. "Mi dispiace, bella! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He kisses the one peak he pinched too harshly in hopes to make it better, and it did. His lips massaged the bruised area in a tender way, making an almost unbearable pleasure.

"Lovi~ just be careful next time," you managed to say without moaning.

His tongue played with your chest while his hands had other plants. He reached down to your belt and frustratingly attempted to remove it. You were actually pretty thankful to no longer have your belt on for it was irritating your waist.

"You seem relieved," he breathed into your ear.

"I am."

His hands continued to work on your pants and soon they were off and discarded. He lifted his head to see your form and was taken away by the sight of you. He loved how innocent you looked underneath him. But with the way he was looking at you made you shy and you his your face beneath your forearm.

"_, please don't hide from me. Sei bellissima," he tried to coax you into opening up to him.

"Lovino, sono solo nervoso," you spoke in his native tongue.

"Don't be. It's just you and me. Nobody else."

You slowly let your arm lift away from your eyes to look at Lovino. His sun-kissed emerald eyes were halfway closed and his lips lifted into a smile. It made your heart burst with happiness to see that smile you rarely saw, but that wasn't the only thing that you noticed. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight on him and he was practically begging for them to be off.

His faced reddened and turned the other way. "I-I guess you know h-how I feel about you..."

Your face reddened as well but that didn't stop you from boldly reaching for the continuously growing bulge and gently massaging it in the palm of your hand. Lovino let out growls of approval and pushed his hips forward causing his erection to push into your have more. Feeling encouraged you undid his pants and allowed his organ to have some freedom. He sat up and proceeded to completely remove his pants as well, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, but he still looked a bit uncomfortable.

You say up and crawled atop of him and pulled down his boxers, allowing his leaking member to be released. Your eyes widened. You had never done something like this but you were so curious as to how Lovino would react. Gathering enough courage to continue you took his appendage into your mouth. You certainly got a good reaction from him. He groaned through his teeth at the feeling of your delicate lips wrapped around his member while your tongue played it's own games inside your mouth.

"Naagh~! _!" Lovino sounded like he was at his breaking point. "_, I-I'm~ AAAGH!"

You squealed at the taste of his release within your mouth. It was a strange flavor but not too bad to swallow.

Lovino pulled himself away from your mouth panting. He had no idea you could do something like that. It was so enjoyable to him and he wanted more.

"Aah~ Lovi! Lovi!"

Lovino looked up to see your body spread across his bed pleasuring yourself. You looked at your hand penetrating you and noticed that you were already so wet. Without even thinking he took your hand away from your opening and held your hands over your head, positioning himself.

"_, ti prego perdonami se questo fa male."

You nodded and smiled at him bracing yourself for the sharp feeling between your legs.

Lovino pushed himself forward into you breaking your walls inside. A shrill yelp escaped your lips as he pushed deeper inside until he could go no further and stayed as still as possible. Tears broke from your eyes but Lovino kissed them away and kept whispering that everything would be alright.

Moments later you felt comfortable enough and the pain melted away. You tried to move Lovino's body to give him the message that it was okay to move. He groaned and pulled himself out and slammed back inside, causing you both to moan out loud. He repeated his actions over and over again and his pace became more quick. But it wasn't to your satisfaction.

"Lovi, please~ more!"

Lovino obeyed your command and moved even faster and harder. The only thing that could be heard throughout the room were moans. Sweat began to bead from your bodies and the sheets absorbed whatever dripped off. The room began to feel more humid and the heat was rising from within your bodies. The rapid sound of the bed creaking and the lusty moans were echoed throughout the entire top level of the house. You just hoped and prayed that Feliciano couldn't hear you.

Lovino buried his face in your neck and bit down on your clean flesh, nearly breaking the skin. His noises were muffled as they were forced through his teeth. His movements became quickened with the need for more of you and his body pushed hard against yours making his bed creak louder. He was definitely going harder because you could feel that one special spot being hit with such great force that you could care less what was going to happen to you now.

You were reaching your breaking point as well as Lovino. You could feel your insides trensing up from the amount of pleasure you were receiving. It was just too much to take in all at once.

"Io non posso più resistere!" you yelled.

"Anche a me! Dire il mio nome quando sei lì!" He attempted to say between his intense breathing.

You could no longer hold it. You felt your body become limp and weak and a sudden feeling of relief boiled in your stomach. Something uncoiled and your felt yourself tighten around Lovino.

"LOVI!"

"_!"

You gasped for air as your head layed on the soft pillows and your mind was too blurry to notice that Lovino had rested himself on top of you, but you were still able to lift the weight of your arms up and last them over Lovino's back. He reached for the covers and pulled them over your bodies to hide the nudity. He moved over to the side and slid his arm around your and pulled you into a warm, loving embrace. His eyes were drifting off to sleep, but before he let himself pass out he moved the hair that stuck to your forehead and kissed you.

"Ti amo, mia bella."  
"Anche io ti amo, Lovino."

~~

"_! _! What happened? I hard you scream and-"


End file.
